Another one of us
by crazed-gal
Summary: Rated in case. There's a new digidestinied in town! See what happens! This is placed a year after season 2! And is there a new threat in the digital world?
1. Entering the world

Another one of us

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you find familiar in here! So don't sue, you law-wy people!

A.N.: This is placed after season 2, but only a year after, so the digidestinied aren't that old.

Davis: Law-wy people? C'mon Katie, you're better than that.

**Shuddup**

Davis: Am I in this fanfic?

**Yes... Unfortunatly**

Davis: What did you say?

**Nothing... Here's the fanfic!**

(This happens in year 2003, so the digidestinieds age should be around 13, 14, 15. I'm not sure though, I'm just using the information I got through this website because they said when the digidestinieds were borned)

Miya Tahami's POV

Hi, I'm Miya Tahami. I have dark brown hair and amber eyes. I also have tanned skin. By the way, I'm 8 but in Grade 4. (which I think Iori, Cody, is in.)

I was playing my computer at night, in my room, when suddenly a bright light shot out of the computer. It turned into a device which looked like a cross between a handphone and a gameboy. Deciding that my eyes were playing with me as I wasn't having enough sleep, I went to sleep.

The next morning when I woke up, I realised that I did not see things. So I just brought that device to school, to check it out during lunch. It was the first day of school, so I didn't have friends yet. Didn't mind though, in my last school I was a loner too.

So I walked to school after eating my breakfast- beans on toast. I was reading a book when I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I said as I looked up from my book.

"It's ok. I'm Takaru Takaishi," he replied. He was wearing a white hat over his blond hair and a blue and yellow shirt with green pants. "I'm in Grade 6. You?"

"I'm Miya Tahami. 4th Grader," I answered.

"You looked like a 2nd Grader though," he said. As we were crossing the zebra crossing.

"I jumped a few grades," I replied. Then I noticed that he had that device, that appeared from the light last night, clipped onto his belt. "What's that?" I asked, pointing at the device.

"That? Oh it's nothing," he said quickly. Trying to hide it with his hands.

"Cause I had it out of the computer last night," I explained, showing him mine, which was light purple.

"You did?" he replied, looking a little surprised. I nodded my head. "Ok, meet me in the computer room later during lunch ok?"

"Sure, only there's one problem. Where's the computer room?" I replied, sheepishly. Just then a boy around my age came up.

"Hi, Takaru," he greeted.

"Hey, Irori," Takaru replied. "You're in class 4 A right?" Irori nodded. "This is Miya Tahami, she's in the same class as you, during lunch, can you bring her to the computer lab."

"Sure... Are we going there again?" he answered.

"Where's there?" I asked.

"Nowhere," Irori quickly replied. Takaru went off to his class.

So Irori and I went into the classroom after I introduced myself to the class, I sat next to Irori.

"Where's there?" I asked him in class, over and over again. In the end he stopped saying "Nowhere" and started to ignore me. Soon it was lunch time. We went to the compute room and I saw a bunch of people there. A girl with purple hair wearing glasses, a girl with chestnut brown hair and ruby red eyes, a boy with dark brown hair, and googles on it and Takaru.

"Hi, I'm Miya Tahami," I said.

"Hi, I'm Hikari," said the brown haired girl. "This is Yolei." She pointed to the purple haired girl. "And this is Daisuke." She pointed to the brown haired boy.

"Are you ready chosen children? Move out!" cried Yolei. She also had the strange device which she pointed to the computer. A gate appeared in the computer and it opened. She suddenly disappeared into the computer.

"Wha- What, what just happened?" I asked. I stared at the computer.

"You have this don't you?" asked Hikari. She pulled out the device. I nodded my head. "This is called a digivice, We're the Chosen Children chosen to save the digital world. We have partner digimon."

"Wait, wait, wait... So you're saying I'm a Chosen Child? We have to save a world? And I have a partner digimon?" I replied. "COOL!"

"So you want to go? We have an hour," said Daisuke. "Yolei is waiting, probably found Hawkmon already."

"Let's go," I answered. Daisuke followed Yolei, then Takaru, Irori, Hikari then me.

Was that chapter nice? Please review ok? I hope you like it!!!

Oh yeah, sorry bout the lame tittle. Couldn't think of anything else....

Katie


	2. Hikari in Trouble

Another one of us

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you find familiar in here! So don't sue, you law-wy people!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Miya Tahami's POV

"So this is this digimon world?" I asked, looking around. I stood up and dusted myself. "It looks so much like the real world. Forest, forest and more forest...."

"Hey look, Yolei's over there! She's found Hawkmon," said Hikari.

"I found the others," said Yolei.

We followed Yolei to an opening to the forest. There were other animals or digimons there. They must have been the other's digimon partners cos the others were so happy to see them again.

I left the group cos I felt very left out. I found myself in a desert. "Where am I?" I asked myself. I saw a cave and decided to go in there to rest for a while.

Suddenly the ground shook beneath me, cracks were showing on the ground. The ground opened and I was falling into darkness. "Heeellpp!!!" I screamed. I felt I landed on to something.

"Are you ok?" asked Hikari, riding on a big digimon, which has a face looking like a pharoh.

"How did you know I came here?" I replied. "And ya, I'm ok... Thank you."

"I followed you. Tailmon saw you going, so we followed," Hikari answered. We reached the top of the hole and the digimon, Nerfertimon, di-digivolved.

"Thank you," I said again.

"Let's go back, they must be wondering where we are," said Hikari. I agreed. We were reaching when a huge teddy bear came out, Monzaimon.

"Lovely attack!" it cried, blue-coloured, heart-shaped issused from it's stomach. "Come here chosen children," it continued.

"RUN!!!" I cried out. We started to run and run and run.

Hikari suddenly screamed, I turned around and saw her and Tailmon getting sucked into one on the bubbles.

"Hikari!"

"Don't care about me, Miya. Run!" she replied. "GO!"

"Ok..." I said. And ran into the forest. I found the others.

"Where did Hikari and Tailmon go to?" asked Takaru, holding a orange-coloured winged digimon, Patamon.

"I'm sorry. She and Tailmon got trapped in a huge bubble by a digimon because of me," I answered. I slumped onto the ground.

"It's Monzaimon... We'll get her back. But why did he try to get you?" said Takaru.

"Maybe there's a new threat to the digimon world?" replied Irori.

----------------------------------------

THE REAL WORLD

"Hello, is this the Kamiya residence?" I asked, speaking in the reciver.

"Yes, this is Tai Chi,"replied Tai Chi.

I told him what happened. He sounded very angry but he didn't really blamed me. Or that's what he said. He said he will make up an excuse for her.

-------------------------------------------

TAHAMI'S RESIDENCE

I must go back and get Hikari. This is my fault. I will go back into the digital world and rescue Hikari.

I stepped in front of the computer. "Move out," I said quietly, as a bright light engulfed me into the digital world.

---------------------------------------------

How do you like that?

Please review!

I'm Katie!

KATIE


	3. Blacamon is borned

Another one of us

Disclaimer: Must I say it again? Oh well... sighs from saying thes same stuff over and over again I do not own anything you find familiar. So don't sue law-wy people!

fornwalt: i didn't hurt her. anyways i think your fanfictions are great and funny! :)

--------------------------------

Miya Tahami's POV (As usual)

I landed in the forest we arrived in the last time we came. (A.N. :Miya already has the D-Terminal) I took out my D-Terminal and sent a message to Takeru. _'Takeru, I've gone back to the digital world to find Hikari. I may not be able to get to school on time so can you ask Irori to tell the teacher that I was sick and couldn't come. Thanks. Miya.' _

After finishing I decided to go to the cave to look for Hikari, after all this was a huge world and I didn't know where to start. So I went in to the cave, carefully walking around the hole which was still there.

I was 10 metres away from the hole when I heard someone's voice. "Let me go!" That was Hikari. I found her! Yes! Hikari was in a cage. "Give me back my D-3!"

I heard another voice, a deep voice which I didn't know who it belonged to. "What makes you think I would? When your friends come to get you, it'll be bye bye Chosen Children," it sneered.

I leaned closer to see who spoken, it was a human like digimon, with wings. And it was holding Hikari's D-Terminal and D-3. If the others really came and tried to save Hikari, and they failed then it would be all my fault. No it won't be, and the others won't come, they don't have to. I've came here and I will rescue Hikari. Not knowing what I was doing, I emerged from my hiding place and tried to get Hikari's D-3 and the D-Terminal.

"Fool, you think you can get these from me? You're more foolish than I thought!" the digimon said. It lifted up it's hand, and I felt a force push me backwards, just above the hole. "Thanks you for visting," sneered the digimon. It put down it's hand and I felt myself falling.I heard someone shoutmy name but I didn't know who. I was more worriedif I would die.I hit the floor and then I passed out.

"Where am I?" I asked as soon as I awoke. I looked around me, and then I remembered what happened. I thought the impact of the fall would kill me, but at the bottom of the hole was moss. Lots and lots of moss, which cusioned my fall.

"What's this?" I asked myself, standing up. I walked towards an egg-shaped thingy with wings and a horn. There was a pattern engraved on it too. It was two stars and a smaller star in between both of them. Fancy design. I lifted the thingy up to get a better look at it, to my surprise, light poured out from the place where the egg-thingy was. A shape formed in a light and out came a little black kitty with three creamy-yellow stripes on it's head. It didn't have a tail or whiskers.

"Hi, I'm Blacamon. I've been waiting for you Miya," said Blacamon. Unfortunatly she introduced herself quite loudly, so that evil digimon hear her.

"You're not gone yet. Hmmph.. I'll finish you off now. Let's use.... Drimogemon, hasn't had any fun for a while," the digimon said. It let out an evil laugh, if it hadn't been so scary, I would have laughed.

A wall in the bottom of the hole suddenly cracked and Drimogemon came out. "Oh my gawd!" I shrieked. "We have to escape! Let's go Blacamon. No I must stay, Hikari is caught because of me. We have to fight!"

Hikari heard me and she cried,"Miya run! Escape when you can!"

"Shooting claw!"said Blacamon she aimed her paw at Drimogemon and her claws shot out at it. Drimogemon apparently didn't feel anything mroe than a mere tickle. "Plan two. Miya, lift the egg and say 'Digiegg up!'"

"You think it would work?" I asked.

"I'm your friend, trust me," Blacamon replied. Still trying to hold off Drimogemon.

"I never had a friend before..." I held up the egg. "Let's try it... Digi-egg UP!" I cried.

A bright light issued from my D-3 and shottaround the egg, making the pattern become 3-D and starting to fly around, both of them, the light and the pattern, circled Blacamon.

"Blacamon armor digivolve to... DAPHERMON! The bond of trust."

"Daphermon? Wow..." I said as I saw Daphermon. She looked like a horse but with wings and a helmet of it's head, but you could see it's emerald-green eyes. The pattern that had been engraved onto the digi-egg was on both of the wings of Daphermon.

-------------------------------

How did you like it?

Thanks for the reviews!

Katie

P.S.:I'll try to update every week!

P.P.S.: I noticed I wrote a few things wrong in my first chapter. Mistake 1- In Japan they do not have the skipping grades thingy so don't mind. Tell me if I have anymore mistakes, I'll try to change!


	4. The digiegg of trust

Another one of us

Disclaimer: I gotta hire someone to do this... I do not own anything familiar! So don't sue...

---------------------------------

Miya Tahami's POV

"Blacamon, blacamon digivolved," I whispered. "Wow..."

"Miya, hurry get onto my back,"said Daphermon. I climbed onto Daphermon's back and she flew out of the hole and away from Drimogemon. Drimogemon still wanted to injure us, but it had no chance when Daphermon attacked it with one of her own attacks, 'Hurricane Wind'. Which did damage to it. We saw something shoot out of Drimogemon and it turned it's back on us and went back into the tunnel it came out from.

"What happened?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"Why still alive?" sneered that digimon when it saw us flying out of the hole.

"Oh shut up," I replied, as Daphermon issued another attack to free Hikari and Tailmon.

Seeing Hikari and Tailmon were free and climbing onto the back of Daphermon. The digimon said, "You do know little girl that I can easily destroy all of you just like that."

"Then why aren't you?" I asked, now feeling alittle scared. If this digimon was speaking the truth, though it was evil it was powerful, we were toast.

"Cause I'm feeling nice today, so I'm going to let you fly back to your little friends and tell your friends about me, Evulemon, and you are going to come back and I'm going to destroy you altogether," Evulemon replied, it grined.

"I don't trust that digimon," I whispered to Hikari and Tailmon, as Daphermon flew swiftly towards the exit of the cave.

"Ooops, I changed my mind, silly me... DARKNESS BLOW!!!" it cried.

"Told ya-aaaaahhhh!!!!" I sreamed when Evulemon's attack hit us. We were nearly out of the cave then, the attack pushed us out and we hit the ground. I don't remember what happened but when I woke up I saw Hikari and Tailmon and Blacamon were already up and running.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Evulemon attacked, we were hit, you wake up," answered Hikari.

"What time is it?" I replied.

"About halfway through lunch time in school," said Hikari after checdking her watch.

"We can make it back to school then... My mom will kill me if I skive even for these kind of reasons... I think," I replied. "There was a portal somewhere in the forest right?"

"Wait... We better contact the others first," suggested Hikari taking out ehr D-Terminal and typing in a message. I peered over her shoulder and read the message.

She typed:

'_Takeru, Miya and I have escaped Evulemon (will explain later, new threat to the world). We're thinking of going back to school via computer room. Think one of you can check if anyone is there in the room. Hikari :) '_

"So we have to find the portal."

"One problem, where is it?" I asked. "Somewhere in the forest..."

"This way.. I remember the route," informed Hikari, she ran into a passsage of the forest, Tailmon following behind.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" said Blacamon, leaping after Tailmon.

"Race you there!" I cried, running after Blacamon.

"You're on!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

COMPUTER ROOM IN REAL WORLD

We shot out of the computer, landing on Daisuke and Takeru.

"We're back! Sorry by the way..." I apologised. "Hi!" I greeted as I picked up Blacamon.

"Who's that?" asked Irori, pointing to Blacamon.

"Blacamon, my little buddy," I replied.

"You're partner?" he replied.

"Duh..." I answered, rolling my eyes. I saw Irori was a little hurt by what I did, I whispered,"Sorry," to him.

"It's ok," he answered. And smiled. I smiled too.

"Awww.... Little kids in love..." teased Yolei, looking at us.

"We're not in love!" we cried at the same time.

"And I'm not little!" I added.

"Yes you are. The youngest here," replied Irori.

"Your point?" I replied, defending myself.

(A.N. from here it's Hikari's POV)

I wonder why Miya's partner, Blacamon, didn't change back? Oh well, Patamon and Tailmon didn't too.

"I'm going back to class first, have to invent an excuse... Hmmm....." cried out Miya. She took Blacamon and started to walk out of the computer room.

"I'll go with you," volunteered Irori, he went after Miya.

"Ok... Tell us about Evulemon," said Takeru when Irori and Miya were out of the room. "I'm sure Miya will tell Irori too."

I told them all about Evulemon and it's powers. "It was really powerful. It's attack is 'Darkness Blow'," I informed them.

"New threat found," said Takeru.

"Just how to beat?" I asked.

"That's the problem," answered Yolei.

-------------------------------------------------------

fornwalt: nah, it didn't really got onto my nerves, i'm just plain lazy... you're practically my onli reviewer (sp?)! thanks!

How did you like that?

Katie


	5. The plan

Another one of us

Disclaimer:I do not own anything familiar! So don't sue...

A.N. :I can't remember if I said this already but Ken isn't in Japan he's in somewhere else doing who knows what. And in the fanfic it is 3 days to summer school holidays.

---------------------------------

No one's POV

"I think we should ask the Seniors."

"Good idea, I'll ask Kushiro," said Hikari. She took out her D-Terminal and typed in a message.

'Kushiro, can we come over to your house later? We found a new threat and need you to analiaze the digimon. Hikari.'

Then after 5 minutes, a reply came.

'Ok. Kushiro.'

"He said we could go to his house later. I'll inform Iori and Miya," volunteered Hikari.

"So we'll meet at outside the school?" asked Daisuke.

"Yup. And I think we should head back to class already."

So they headed back to their class.

-AFTER SCHOOL-

The digidestinieds walked towards Kushiro's house.

So they reached, Kushiro's house. Yolei pushed the doorbell. And Kushiro's mother opened the door.

"Hello Mrs Izumi,"chorused the gang, except Miya who just said "Hello."

"Come in. Kushiro is in his room."

Takeru knocked on the door, "Come in." replied Kushiro. The digidestinieds went into the room and seated themself on the floor.

"Can I come out now?" asked a voice in Daisuke's bag and a head popped out. "It's so stuffy!" complained DemiVeemon. The rest of the digimons came out of the digidestinied's school bags.

"This is Miya Tahami, she's another digidestinied," introduced Iori.

"Hi," said Miya.

"Hello," said Kushiro.

"Can you help us to analiaze the digimon?" asked Hikari, she passed her digivice to him. Kushiro took her digivice and he put it in a slot in his yellow laptop.

"Evulemon, Mega Level, Virus Type," said Kushiro reading out loud from his laptop.

"That's the same stage as Imperialdramon!" said Daisuke.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but is that bad?" asked Miya.

"That's bad."

"Isn't there any weak point? I mean it's weakness or anything that will help us deafeat it?" asked Hikari.

"I don't think so. OK, you're going to have summer holiday soon right? We'll do it like last time. We'll go 'camping'. I think our parents will let us take you, after all we are older now, I'll ask Tai Chi, Sora and Yamato to come along," suggested Kushiro, he closed and turned off his laptop.

"My mom will be happy that I'm out of the house,"said Iori. "So I'm sure I can go."

"My 'rents be happy to get me out of the house," said Daisuke.

"I don't know. My dad might not let me go,"said Miya. "But I'm sure that with a little convincing I'm sure he'll let me."

"My parents will let me go since big brother is going."

"Mom and Dad most likely will allow me."

"I'm sure mom will allow me."

"So it's settled then!" exclaimed Daisuke. Miya looked at her watch.

"Oh my gosh, I'm late!" she cried. She took Blacamon and put it in her bag.

"What are you late for?"

"My swimming practice, I gotta go, bye!" She opened the door, bid goodbye to Kushiro's mother and ran towards the bus stop to get the first bus heading towards the swimming pool.

"I think I'll go back now,"said Iori quickly. He picked up his bag and carried Upamon in his arms. "See you tomorrow."

"You know, I think Iori likes Miya," said Yolei.

"Don't go tell anyone that. They might tell someone else and soon practically the whole school will know."

"I know," answered Yolei. She checked Kushiro's clock. And said,"My parents want me to work in the shop in half an hours time so I got to go. See you tomorrow." She took her stuff and went out of the roon.

"Since everyone practically is leaving, I'll go back now," said Takeru. Patamon flew on top of his head and he took off Patamon and put it in his bag.

"Looks like it's just me and you left, Hikari,"said Daisuke.

"Correction, you and Kushiro," corrected Hikari. "I'm going over to Takeru's house to study for a test."

"What test?" asled Daisuke throwing his hands up in confusion.

"Yes we have a test. Mr Fujiyama said he was giving us a History test tomorrow. Honestly do you ever pay attention in class?" answered Takeru.

"See you tomorrow!" said Hikari and picked up Tailmon and her bag quickly, before Daisuke said anything else.

They went out, bid goodbye to Jushiro's mum and went to the bus stop to get a bus that headed to Takeru's house.

"Bye Kushiro,"said Daisuke and he went home too.

-------------------------------------------------------

A.N. SORRY! I didn't post for so long, I had writer's block, and I was really busy. :( Hope you like this chapter though.... Oh yah... And the story... No one knows about digimon ok? :P And what do you think about the pairing Miya and Iori?

And I can't really make cliffhangers.... If I make them, I can never find a logical soultion....:(

Katie


	6. what has happened?

Another one of us

DizclaimeR: i dO nOT oWN nYThiNG faMilIaR. so don't sue....

Mastero: I'll heed your advice, I'll use the Japanese names instead. Amd the plot is rushed becoz I posted the chapter late and I wanted to get in that they were going to stake out in the digital world.

SoratoFan: At least now you saw it...

A.N.: I'm going to use their Japanese names and not the English kind, coz I duno all the Japanese names. and i'm not pairing Iori and Miya... Oh and the digimon's names I don't know if they are Japanese or English so bear with me

88990099

MIYA'S HOUSE

"Mom, I'm back," said Miya, as she went into her house. No one replied. Miya sighed, she went to her kitchen and set her backpack onto the kitchen counter.

Blacamon's head popped out,"Is this your house?"

"Ya," Miya replied, she took out a Cola from the refrigarator and opened the can. "You want some?"

"Leme try," said Blacamon. Miya gave Blacamon the rest of the Cola and took a cup and poured some water into it. She saw a note taped to the cupboard.

'Miya, I might be a little late tonight, prepare dinner first. There is some noodles in the cupboard and there is some frozen chicken in the fridge. Love mum.' said the note, she read it and sighed.

"It's already 6," she muttered to herself and took out the noodles from the cupboard and the meat. And turned on the stove. She started to cook dinner.

"Miya, where's your parents?" asked Blacamon.

"Mom, out at work. Dad, also at work on a buisness trip," she replied. She picked up the phone and dialed in a number.

"Hello, dad?"

"Hello. Are you Mr Tahami's daughter," asked an unfamiliar voice at the other end of the line.

"Yes. What happened?" Miya asked, gripping the phone tightly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not exactly a cliffhanger but hey, REVIEW! Sorri it's so SHORT!


	7. I hate you

Another one of us

DizclaimeR: i dO nOT oWN nYThiNG faMilIaR. so don't sue....

Fornwalt: I want Takaris. They're nice! :) And takari...

A.N. The next day it will be the last day of school! Daisuke might not really be in character in fact he is really out of character, but i needed someone to b mean and i don't really like him so.. :)

676758395

MIYA'S HOUSE

"We regret to inform you that your father has met with a car accident."

"What!" cried Miya in disbelief. Blacamon looked at Miya, wondering what was wrong and slightly feeling worried. "You've gotta be kidding! No way..."

"You're father has met with an accident. He has , to put it in a nicer way, you won't be seeing him anytime soon," repeated the voice in the phone.

"You... you're.. you're lying, this isn't real," stuttered Miya. She put down the phone and ran into her room. She burried her head in her pillow as tears poured out of her eyes. _Ther're lying, dad is still here. He's not gone..._

"Miya?" asked Blacamon, quietly.

"Go away...." whispered her partner.

"Miya, what happened?" persisted Blacamon, stubbornly.

Miya looked up and shouted, "I TOLD YOU BLACAMON, GO AWAY!" Blacamon looked hurt and went out of the room. Miya saw this but brushed it off.

"Miya......" said Blacamon.

"What?!?" asked Miya angrily. She stormed out of her room. "What?" she asked again, she had an angry look on her tear-stained face.

"The pot has water spilling out of it,"explained Miya sourly. She was quite angry at Miya for shouting at her.

"Oh shit!" gasped Miya. She rushed to the stove and switched off the fire. "Thanks, Blacamon." Miya walked over to the sink to wash her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Blacamon, again.

"Dad's gone. He met with a car accident....." her voice trailed on. She broke out into a fresh wave of tears.

"Miya, don't cry. Don't cry...." said Blacamon.

"I'm not going for the trip anymore.... It's too conincidental," replied Miya. "How am I suppose to tell them?"

"They'll understand," answered Blacamon comfortingly.

"Sure..."Miya said doubfully.

----thE nExT dAy----

aFter sCHoOl

"Yes! School's out!" cried Daisuke, cheerfully, he threw his bag up in the air and caught it in his arms.

"Hey!" cried Chibimon, who was in his bag. "That hurts!"

"Sorry Chibimon... Hey wana go to the field and play?"

The field is outside the school.

"Sure," chorused the rest of the younger DDs. They went to the field and Daisuke took out a soccer ball and started to kick it around.

"So anyone who can't go for the camping thingy?" asked Miyako. (a.n. i dun think miyako will say that but wad the heck!)

"Me?" said Miya, in an unsually timid and quiet voice.

"Why not?" asked Daisuke, at once. "Your 'rents don't let you go... Got grounded..." (a.n. the digimon were already out.)

"Go on tell them," edged Blacamon.

"I was cooking dinner and someone called and then they said dad was gone and i was about to ask my mom whether i could go and then they said and i'm not going," said Miya, in one quick breath. She held back tears which were threatening to fall.

"And because of that, you not going?" asked Daisuke. Obviously he didn't know how Miya felt. (hehez, sorri Daisuke lovers that I made him so evil and unkind.....)

"Ermmm... Yah!" answered Miya sarcasticly.

"YOU RATHER MOURN OVER YOUR STUPID DAD THEN SAVE THE DIGITAL WORLD!" cried Daisuke.

"SHUT UP! YOU NEVER HAD ANYONE GONE BEFORE ! YOU'RE AN IDIOTIC IDIOT!" shouted Miya in disbelief, tears started to pour out of her eyes.

"YOU WERE CHOSEN, YOU HAVE TO HELP!"

"OH LOOK I'M DAISUKE AND I THINK THAT SAVING ANOTHER WORLD MUST DOMINATE MY LIFE SO AS TO FORGETTING THAT I DON'T HAVE A DAD ANYMORE!" Miya screamed at Daisuke, she picked up Blacamon and ran away.

"Dai- that was harsh," commented Miyako.

"Yah," agreed Iori.

------

MIYA'S HOUSE

"Damn that stupid Daisuke," shouted Miya, to no one.

"He didn't mean it," reasoned Blacamon, wanting her partner to stop being angry.

ring ring rang the telephone.

"You answer it, anyone ask who you are say you're my friend.. errmm... Jessica," said Miya.

"Hello," greeted Blacamon.

"Hey, Blacamon. Is Miya there?" asked the voice in the phone.

"Daisuke? Baad timing... She's really angry with you."

"He wants to apologise," put in Hikari. Apparantly they put the phone on 'speaker' mode and were in Takeru's house.

"Miya," called Blacamon. "It's for you." She left out the fact of who it was from.

AT TAKERU'S HOUSE

"Hello," said a voice on the phone- Miya.

"Hi Miya," greeted Hikari.

"Yah?" asked Miya. "He isn't there right?"

"Who you calling He! I have a name you know!" retorted Daisuke.

"Oh you."

"Daisuke wanted to apologise that he was really sorry-"said Hikari.

"-for not caring bout what you were feeling," continued Takeru.

"He said that or you said that?" asked Miya sarcasticly.

"Well.... Errmm....."she paused. Hikari answered, "Us?"

"Knew it, a bastard like him who doesn't give a damn for other people's feelings won't even bother calling. Bet that you forced him to call or something," exclaimed Miya angrily.

Daisuke was about to say something like he wasn't a bastard, when the phone went dead.

"Man, she is pissed," commented Miyako.

"You can bet that she would never ever ever forgive you," Iori put in.

"That's bad, she's part of the team," said Hikari.

"Yup," agreed Takeru. "For all you know we might really need her."

"We have Ken," argued Daisuke.

"He's all the way in China," answered Miyako.

"But he would be back soon, like in 1 day," answered Daisuke.

"Yah, so? You made her angry,"said Miyako.

"Still, she isn't really in the team. Just replacing Ken till her comes back."

"A few things wrong in your sentence. one, she is part of the team. And two, she isn't replacing Ken," said Takeru.

"Her digimon can't even change to champion," muttered Daisuke, under his breath, but the rest of the DDs heard.

"C'mon, don't tell me V-mon went from Rookie to Champion in a few days," said Iori.

"Well even if he didn't, he still did. And he's much more powerful than a pitiful digi-egg evolution," retorted Daisuke stubbornly.

"Whatever," muttered Miyako.

---888----

How do you like this part? Now I have to think the solution to this....


	8. Err RUN!

Another one of us

DizclaimeR: i dO nOT oWN nYThiNG faMilIaR. so don't sue...

Fornwalt: Yay yay yay yay yay! Hugs fornwalt :) I luv you! (hahaz)

Soratofan: Thanks :)

Sakura ( ): No she won't.

a.N: Sorri I didn't update for soooo long! But I'll try to make up for it!

-888888888888888-

MIYA'S HOUSE

"C'mon Blacamon" Miya said, right after the phone call.

"Where" Blacamon asked.

"The digital world" answered Miya. She grabbed a pack of chips and went to her room. Blacamon followed. "Let's go..." She lifted up her digivice to face the computer and she and Blacamon were sucked in.

THE DIGITAL WORLD

They landed in a green field. "Hey Blacamon" said Miya. The wind blowing her hair across her face.

"Yah"

"Want some chips" Miya opened the pack and passed it to Blacamon. They ate the chips and when it was finished. Miya opened the portal back to Earth and sent the packet to her room as a 'dustbin'. They were about to go back when Blacamon saw a figure in the distance.

"Miya, look" whispered Blacamon, pointing her paw in the direction. Miya squinted (sp?). It was getting closer.

"Blacamon get ready..." The figure came closer and closer. It was the Monzaimon which attacked them and it was about to launch another attack!

"Lovely attack" it boomed as Miya shouted"Digiegg up" or "Digimetal Energize" (or wadeva u people want for some other people's case)

"Blacamon digi-armor digivolve to Daphermon" But the attack Monzaimon issued was already heading towards them.

"Run" shouted Miya, she started to run away.

"Climb on" Daphermon said. Miya climbed on Daphermon's back. But the attack was already reaching them.

"Fly" screeched Miya, not really sharp and loud though. But Daphermon didn't need any orders, she was already in the air. But the attack seem to follow hem. "Attack, Daphermon"

"Hurricane Wind" said Daphermon. Issuing one of her attacks, it blew the attack away but it came back again. It didn't even affect Monzaimon.

"We're dead, we're dead, we're dead..." moaned Miya, in a really silly voice. Dispite the current situation Daphermon had to stiffle a laugh. "We're going to die and you are still laughing. Ha ha ha... It's really funny that we're going to die" said Miya sarcastily. The attack was just about to reach them. "Meep - and Eep!(I always wanted to put that word in! So don't take that seriously...)" said Miya. "Nice knowin ya..."

"Striking Finish" cried an unfamiliar voice of a digimon Miya and Daphermon didn't know. But we do! HINT: It's the digimon of the Ken we all know and love. : ) The attack hit Monzaimon and a thingy flew out of it and it went away. The attack disappeared.

"Am I dead now" asked Miya. "What about now"

"If you're dead, then why are you here" answered Daphermon, kinda sarcasticly and a little jokingly. She landed. Miya got off Daphermon. Daphermon de-digivolved.

Stingmon, the 'mysterious' digimon landed, de-digivolved back to Wormon. Ken walked towards Wormon and picked him up.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" thanked Miya when she saw Stingmon and then to Wormon.

"You're welcome" answered Ken.

"I'm Miya, this is Blacamon" introduced Miya, she pointed to Blacamon.

"I'm Ken" replied Ken. His eyes were searching the lands, looking for something. Miya noticed this.

"What are you looking for" asked Miya, as her D-Terminal beeped- it had a message for her. "Hold a sec..." She pulled it out and looked at it. It was a message from gasp dramatic isn't it Daisuke. It told her to go to a near-by cafe and wait for him. 'Please let it go well this time,' she muttered. She closed the device and placed it in a pocket.

"What did you say" ask Ken, thinking that Miya said something to him.

"No. Nothing" answered Miya. "I haveta go..." She started to walk towards the portal which leaded to her room, when a blast destroyed it. "Oh I so don't have time for this..." she muttered. "What now"

"We meet again..." called out a familiar voice.

"Can we PLEASE schedule this another time" asked Miya, knowing what the real answer is and mentally asked herself why she asked the question in the first place.

"Who's he" questioned Ken. Wormon already digivolved.

"The boy genius. You're finally here" said Evulemon. "And little girl, don't be stupid"

"I am not LITTLE" protested Miya, again.

"Oooookk..."

"Digi egg up! (Digi armor energize)" (that really nice music comes on... La la la la la...)

"Blacamon digi-armor digivolve to... Daphermon"

"Same old tricks" taunted Evulemon.

"C'mon! This is my second time here" retorted Miya. She then took out her Terminal and started to send a message to the other digidestinieds. Not noticing that Ken was doing the same.

"Uh uh uh..." tutted Evulemon, he opened his hand and a green energy beam blasted Ken's Terminal.

"What the he" swore Ken.

"Too late" cried Miya. "Already sent... In your face" She made a face.

"You might not be alive when they reach" threatened Evulemon.

"Striking Finish" cried out Stingmon as Daphermon also issued "Hurricane Wind." Evulemon streatched out his hand and a green energy blast appeared an countered the attacks. Both of the attacks disappeared.

"Oh shit" swore Miya. She stomp her foot on the ground while Ken looked shaken, well not that much. "Can we please wait till they come"

"I knew you were stupid..." muttered Evulemon, he raised his hand once more and a green energy blast fired towards Ken and Miya.

"Run run run run run" shrieked Miya, she started to run from the attack while Ken was already a foot ahead of her. The attack was coming towards them. Gaining on them. "Run! Run run run run run"

8888888888888888888

Oh no!

What would happen? Stay tuned to this thingy...

crazygal


	9. Feelings

Another one of us

DizclaimeR: i dO nOT oWN nYThiNG faMilIaR. so don't sue...

Soratofan: Heck, your da onli one hu reviewed! at least b4 this chappie was up...

a.N: yA YA! I nEvEr wrote this long story b4:)

-

"X Laser!" cried another unknown voice.

"Daisuke!" exclaimed Ken, turning around but covering his eyes when the attack hit Evulemon's attack. "Good job!"

"Hey!" greeted Daisuke, waving his arm running towards them.

"Why does this keep happening?" asked Miya, out loud to no in particarliar (sp?). She was talkin bout 'mysterious' digimon saving her.

"Why you-"snarled the Evil Digimon when he was blasted with an attack.

"Let's do it."

"Stingmon, Ex-Veemon DNA digivovle..." cried the two digimon. "To Paildramon!"

"Tailmon, Aquliamon DNA digivovle... to Silphymon!"

"Angemon, Ankylomon DNA digivovle to Shakkoumon!"

"Cool..." whispered Miya. But inside she felt small, everyone else had more powerful digimons than her. "Go Daphermon," she added.

"Paildramon digivovles... to Imperialdramon!" cried the powerful digimon, now at its highest point of evolution.

"Hmmph... Puny tricks. Watch mine," cried Evulemon, in a slightly amused voice. "Evulemon digivoves to... Extriyumon!" Extriyumon looked exactly like Evulemon, but was slightly bigger, had blood-red wings which has holes in in and had teeths stickin out of its mouth. "Now I'm in MegaUltra level." (a.n. sorri bout the lame level name:P)

"Shit!" swore Daisuke. The rest just looked scared. _This is going to be a repeat of the BlackWargreymon attack again, except now the digimon is more powerful and so are we._ thought Iori.

_This should be bad. From the way the others are looking... Betting, we're going to get creamed._ thought Miya, fearing how bad this would turn out.

_Oh no... We're going to lose... We're going to lose- No! We will win, no matter what! We will win!_ thought Takeru, although he felt otherwise. He had to just hope...

_Shit! He's a level above Imperialdramon, or at least I think he is... But it's three, I mean four, against one. We'll win! _thought Daisuke, feeling the most confident of the group. Sure of himself and the rest.

_We have to win. If not the digital world will be destroyed. And the our world too. We can't let that happen. We just can't! _thought Hikari desparetly (sp?). She looked around at the others. Seeing their faces showing fear, she felt it too. Takeru saw this and gave her a tight smile. She tried to smile back, to tell him she was ok, but she didn't coz she couldn't. _Go Silphymon._

_Go Silphymon. Beat that evil digimon. But if we can't... No we can, we will, we.. we... we MUST! _said Miyako to herself.

_Imperialdramon, you have to do it! You have to win, you and the rest. _said Ken to himself.

And they prepared themself for the battle. The battle to prove who was stronger and who was weaker. Something no one expects will happen. And they might just _lose..._

_88888888888888888888888_

You likey? I did!

crazygal


	10. The Dark Ocean

Another one of us

DizclaimeR: i dO nOT oWN nYThiNG faMilIaR. so don't sue...

Soratofan: Heck, your da onli one hu reviewed! at least b4 this chappie was up...

a.N: hOpey, i Can wRite wAD iS hAppeNing nExt...

88688838883888388

Extriyumon smiled. "Yes. Continue your worrying," the digimon taunted. His body started to glow with an eerie green glow. And he grew bigger and bigger and bigger.

_Oh no. This really sucks, that monster is growin' and we can't do anything about it. They can. We can't... We're the worst of the group. And besides, that thing is more powerful than us..._Miya panicked. I mean who wouldn't when faced with a monster as tall as a two-storey building, with evil intentions, and a deadly blast?

The grin on Extriyumon grew bigger as he himself grew huge. Judging from what was happening, Ken came to the conclusion that whenever they were feeling negative they would somehow make him grow bigger- more powerful... They could just lose- the digimon was too powerful.

"No, we can do it..." muttered Ken, to himself. "We can." Trying as hard as he could to convince himself.

"Go Imperialdramon!" cried Daisuke. Imperialdramon was in the 'fighter' mode. "Beat that guy's butt. Go!"

"Attack!" cried Ken.

Hikari smiled to herself, Daisuke was always so.. so... how do you put it in... 'dependable'- he never gave up. If they couldn't beat Extriyumon, they could try. "Silphymon, you can do it!" she shouted. (a.n. ha ha ha... but this ain't gona be a Daikari - me thinks Maybe keywordy Maybe hints of Takari and Ken+Miyako, cozzy i duno wad to write!)

Miyako gave a thumbs to her partner. "Silphymon, attack!" Not 'missing' out on anything, Takeru and Iori joined in. Miya couldn't help but smile.

Suddenlysome one asked,"Can we join the party?" Miya turned around, she heard that voice before,who was it... She stretched her memory. Yuri!

"Miya!"

"Yuri!"

"Daisuke?"

"Jun?" exclaimed Daisuke, seeing his sister. "What da hell. I thought the digiworld was the only place where you weren't there," he muttered, the same time as Jun. Jun and Yuri were riding a digimon which looked like it's powers were fire, it was red, a cross between a bird and a human (sometin like Guarudamon) but it was big enough to sit two people.

"Who's the two-storey tall, big, huge and ugly monster?" asked Yuri.

"Prepare to meet your doom," boomed the pissed Extriyumon. "Operation Destructer!" He aimed the attack at da two, I mean, three newcomers. (cough, Yuri Jun and Daermon, cough)

"Duck!" shouted Miya, fearing for her sister. Her sister was 13 years old. (I'm assumin Jun is 13 too...) Not going into details on why she was so surprised to see her sis. Her sis went to another part of Japan, and Jun also so they met.

Yuri and Jun were quite near the ground. "Land ahoy!" said Yuri, she had the digiegg of Confidence. They jumped from their digimon, their DNA partner, Daermon, they were landed on their legs. Unfortunatly, Daermon got hit. "Oh shit! Daermon!" swore Yuri. In its place two in-training digimon appeared. They were caught by their partners. "Piamon, are you alright?" asked Yuri. She hugged her digimon.

"Imperialdramon, now!" cried Daisuke. Imperialdramon obeyed and launched it's attack. (What was their attack again? I forgot, if you know tell me! And the other DNA digimon's attacks:p) While Silphymon and Shakkoumon went behind Extriyumon and attacked too. "Direct hit!" he exclaimed, as all three attacks hit Extriyumon. When the dust cleared, it revealed Extriyumon still standing without a scratch on him.

"What!" cried Takeru.

"Operation Destructer!" It came after the destinieds. The children started to run towards a portal which led to Miya's room. (dun ask... the portal replaced itself coz the tv got blasted) The attack was not coming at them at a break-neck speed but it was still quite fast, fortunatly they were not _that_ slow.

Miya gave a yelp and fell to the ground. "Ugh..." She tried to pick herself up but she had twisted her ankle. Balancing herself on on foot she tried to hop after the rest of the destinieds, but failing to even move a metre. "Oh goddamit." 'How the damn hell do I get myself in these situations... One, two, three... Hop, fall drop, hurt...' "Owww..." she groaned. It was nearing. She shrieked.

"Blacamon changes to... Plermon!" Plermon was the same colour as Blacamon and had the same patterns. Plermon also had a drill of Digmon. And the shape of its body was the same as Lightdramon or Raidramon, Daisuke's digimon when it is the digiegg of Friendship.

"C'mon get up," said Daisuke. He hoisted Miya onto his back.

"Thanks." Since Miya was quite light, they made up for the lost distance.

To stop the incoming effect, the digimons reasoned that they needed numbers not power. So now there were six champion digimons and one ultimate digimon.

"Plermon watch out!"

"Angemon, move!" Alas, the attack impacted. "Angemon..." Onto two digimons.

"Plermon, Blacamon?" she whispered. Angemon and Plermon. "They're gone?" Miya managed to stutter out in between tears.

"Angemon," he said as he remembered the swear he made to himself never to lose Patamon again. He broke it. The digiegg reginerated itself onto the groud. Takeru crouched down and hugged the digiegg, fighting the impulse of crying. Miya burried her head in Daisuke's shoulder and cried. Daisuke froze, no one ever cried in his shoulder before, he patted her akwardly. The digiegg materialized out of no where and dropped, luckily Daisuke caught it before it dropped on the ground and smashed into smithereens.

Hope. Something he wasn't feeling right now. It was helplessness that replaced it. Helpless to help Patamon. Helpless to even fight Extriyumon. Just helpless. 'Darkness will overcome the light,' whispered a voice in his head. 'Join us... ...' No, he will never give in. 'You want to... You know it, Patamon is gone... Patamon will never come back again...' The voice was wrong. Patamon WILL come back, I know it. "Get out of my head," he said. "Go away."

"Since I'm such a kind soul, I'll let you off this time. I don't want to fight such _helpless_ people," said Extriyumon. "Join me," he whispered in a voice low enough for Takeru to hear.

"Operation..."

"RUUUUUUNNNNN!" They ran for all it's worth. Fortunate to be back in the real world.

Miya raised her head up from Daisuke's shoulder, revealing a tear-stained face. She said weakly,"Welcome to my home." Daisuke put her on her bed, her ankle still hurted when she moved it. Hikari looked out of the window and shrieked.

"The Dark Ocean..." she whispered. Ken froze. Daisuke, Takeru, Miyako and Iori knew what was happening, while Jun and Yuri had puzzled faces. Suddenly Miya closed her eyes and darkness enveloped her. When it cleared, she was gone...

"She's gone..." The foursome (referring to Daisuke and co) turned to Hikari and Ken for an explaination.

"Where is she? Where is she?" demanded Yuri, angrily with a tone of fear. She turned to Hikari and Ken, knowing they knew.

"The Dark Ocean..." said Hikari.

6859129340-2468923-

Sorri about the long waiting. I had exams and really good results! Not that I'm boasting or anything but I can finally get my camera! My long-awaited camera. Photo journalist. Hope you like it!

crazy-gal


	11. The Orb

Another one of us

DizclaimeR: i dO nOT oWN nYThiNG faMilIaR. so don't sue...

Soratofan: Heck, your da onli one hu reviewed! at least b4 this chappie was up...

a.N: it was good wasn't it?

90210271835

"The Dark- What?" asked -demanded- Yuri. "What happened to her?"

"She's gone."

"We can get her back! I know we can! Tell me, this happened to you before didn't it. You went there didn't you. Tell me how to get her back!" shouted Yuri, shaking Hikari.

"They're coming," shrieked Hikari before she could answer. She covered her ears. Ken's eyes widened. And with a swirl of darkness they disappeared.

"What the heck."

AT THE SAME TIME IN THE DARK OCEAN

"Where am I?"asked Miya, to herself. She picked herself up, suprisingly she could use her ankle. She walked around. Practically everything was grey or black. "Hello? Anyone here!"

"Yesss...s..s." replied a voice.

"Who's that?" asked Miya, turning around.

"Me, your partner digimon..." slithered the voice. It wrapped itself around Miya's legs, and crawled up to her.

"But, Blacamon is my partner, not you," said Miya. She tried to unwrap the digimon.

"I'm Slermon. Hello Miya, welcome to The Dark Ocean," introduced the digimon.

"That does not sound good... How do I get back?" demanded Miya.

"Don't you like it here? You won't get hurt, and you have tremendous power here," said Slermon. It's eyes glew red.

"Sure... I'll stay..."recieted Miya monotonelessly. Slermon smiled, part one of master Extriyumon plans was working. 1. Convince thelittle girl. 2. Get the other two to The Dark Ocean. 3. Get the girl to imprison the other two in The Dark Ocean- forever.

"Let me show you how to use your power," slurred Slermon.

"Sure!" The plan was working fine...

THIS IS THE PART WHERE HIKARI AND KEN CAME IN

"I don't want to come here. I don't want to come here. They'll get me. They'll get me," said Hikari. She clutched her head in her hands. Ken tried to calm her down.

"Hi guys!" cried Miya. She waved at them. And walked towards them. "Have you met Slermon? It's my partner."

"Wait... I thought Blacamon was your partner?" asked Ken, suspiously.

"Huh? Oh yah- her. She gone remember?" replied Miya, she waved the question with her hand.

"Do it now," ordered Slermon. It's eyes glowed again.

"What? Oh that. Good night," said Miya. She opened her palm of her hand and an ord appeared. The orb was black and had things swirling around it. A blast shot out of the orb.

"Wha-" Ken ducked, the blast missing him by an inch. However it hit Hikari, she fell to the ground. No pain shown on her face at all. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You didn't tell me it did that!" yelled Miya. She turned to Slermon.

"Do it..." slithered Slermon. Another blast issued from the orb and hit Ken.

"Yes," whispered Miya. Her eyes were dull black. Not her usual eye colour. She called on the orb to bring them to the palace.

AT THE PALACE- NIGHT TIME

"Where am I?" asked Hikari, grogily.

"In cages," answered Ken, coldly. "That idiot Miya is a back-stabbing twit (me second favvie word!)."

"Look at that," whispered Hikari. She pointed to Slermon, now glowing red, then motioned to the sleeping figure of Miya which was surrounded with an aura of the same colour.

"Hmm..."

"What is she muttering?" Sure enough Miya was saying something softly. But she was tossing and turning, like she had a night mare.

Miya woke up with a jolt, she was sweating.

"Is there a problem?" asked Slermon inncocently.

"I had.d..d a.a.. night...mare.e..," replied Miya, shakily. Remember she is a 8 year old, and they don't like nightmares.

"What happened?"

"They left me, they all left me. Yuri and Blacamon and and and everyone," said Miya. She really believed the night mare.

"Even them?" asked Slermon, using its tail to point at Hikari and Ken. Miya nodded. Slermon smiled a sly smile when Miya turned her head. It was working. "You know? You could imprisio- I mean keep them here with you- forever you know."

"I can?" asked Miya, her face brightened up at that idea.

"Of course you can, you control a lot of things here right?" answered Slermon slyly. "All you have to do is to call The Orb on and wish for them to stay here forever."

"OK," answered Miya, eagerly.

"Don't!" cried Hikari.

"Why shouldn't I?" asked Miya.

"Because... because..." said Hikari, desparetly gruoping (sp?) for an answer.

"You want to leave me don't you? You don't want to stay here with us! You want to leave me and Slermon like everyone," cried Miya, angrily.

"Miya..."

"How would we even leave you when we are in these stupid cages?" answered Ken.

"She's not herself is she?" asked Hikari quietly. Miya called on The Orb.

"Keep them here- forever," Miya whispered into The Orb. She drew her hand back to throw The Orb at the cages.

"We won't leave you alone. We're a team remember? We're digidestineds. We are suppose to stick together. Have we not done that? Why don't you trust us? Trust, remember?" said Hikari, she said desperatly to stall.

"Trust?" said Miya, as if the word was forgein to her. "Trust," she said simply and quietly. Suddenly light filled the room and a digiegg appeared mid-air. "Where am I?" asked Miya and she ran to get her digiegg. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?" she asked, the two older digidestineds. Then everything went back to her, and she remembered what happened. Which resulted in a slight headache. She unlocked the cages. "I'm sorry," she said to the other two. Ken returned with a slight nod while Hikari just said,"It's ok."

"This is not supposed to happen! Master Extriyumon will be enraged! Snake Claw!" It fired it's attack at the digidestinieds.

"Take us back!" Miya cried to The Orb, which instead of being all dull black, now was glowing light purple with a soft purple aura surrounding it. They were whisked back to Earth, Miya's room.

MIYA'S ROOM

"Hiya!" greeted Miya, as she appeared on top of her bed. Followed by an 'Ouch' as the two older digidestinieds squished her. "So much for a grand opening," muttered Miya. As soon as she was out, she was pulled into a hug by Yuri.

"Where were you? Are you ok?" Yuri asked. Apparently the time in the Dark Ocean was faster than in Earth. They were gone for more than 5 hours but on Earth they were only gone for 5 minutes.

"Yah, I'm ok..." answered Miya, guiltly. She looked away from her sister. Of course she was Ok, she was the one causing the trouble... 'Where's da orb?' asked Miya, she opened her palm- nothing. She glanced at the other two and saw them looking at her- probably thinking whether she still had The Orb.

"Nah, nothing happened," answered Hikari. Miya felt relieved, Hikari didn't hold it against against her.

"Yup, nothing happened," said Ken, backing Hikari up. Miya shot a 'thank you' glance at them.

"I'm going to the roofie ok?" Miya told Yuri and ran up to the roof.

"Where's she going?"

"The roof top," answered Yuri, defiantly.

"Are you sure she's allowed up there?" asked Ken.

"Yup- I think..." replied Yuri.

THE ROOFTOP

Miya sighed. She put Blacamon's digiegg on the floor. She loved going up on the roof. Fortunatly no one caught her up here before, and hopefully never. She loved feeling the breeze play with her hair and looking down seeing everyone so small and feeling so tall. All her worries could just dissolve. Not that she hated being a digidestined. It was fun but she hated that whenever she went to the digiworld they had to fight. Fight. Fight this and that. But having Blacamon was worth it, someone who she could pour everything out to- and play with.

The door opened, Miya held her breath. She crossed her fingers, _don't let it be the security guard, don't let it be the security gurad oh please oh please oh please... _she squeezed her eyes tightly. When she opened her eyes she saw ,guess what, a security guard. "Ermm... Hi?" she said nervously.

"You are not supposed to be here," informed the security guard.

"Am too."

"Are not."

"Am not."

"Are too- Hey wait.." Miya smiled nervously.

"What's so wrong about being up here anyways. The view is great," argued Miya.

"It's against the rules," replied the guard.

"Ok Ok, I'll go back," said Miya walking towards the door back to her house.

21413534542

lalLallAllaLa

crazy-gal


End file.
